My Sky High Years
by OlGaME
Summary: Via is the new kid in school and life here at sky high is hard.
1. hi im Via and this is me

So me and my friend had a movie marathon thing over the weekend and we saw all the Pirates of the Caribbean, all the star wars, Troy (yum Brad Pitt) AND THE X-MEN MOVIES in two nights!!. We didn't sleep! So we were watching the x-men movies and we thought that Jean Grey and Logan (Wolverine) had a cute little relationship and if they had a kid. Coincidentally I wanted to write about sky high. So my oc is the non-existent daughter of jean and Wolverine

I don't own anybody from sky high just so ya know

_BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! _

I could hear the alarm. It's not like I'm deaf. I just laid here hoping that if I stayed here, the day, the world just might forget me. I opened my eyes to my ceiling and for a brief moment I thought I was outside. It was comforting to know that no matter what the weather was outside I only had to look up at my ceiling to see a pastel bleu with white clouds painted on it.

Normally a girl of my age wouldn't want a sky painted on her roof but rather her favorite pop artist's poster plastered up there but the thought of having someone's fake airbrushed face peering down on you every morning was a bit unnerving. I tried to lift my arm to turn off my alarm which was now making a numbing beeeeeeep noise that went right through my head. Launching my arm towards the clock I felt a sickening feeling, I couldn't feel my arm; it was asleep.

So I turned my clock off with my left hand and reached down into my pant pocket which was hanging on my headboard post and pulled out my switch blade as fast as I could go before the numbness left my right arm and sliced my arm. Because the cut was deeper than I expected, begin that I used my left hand instead of my right, the pain was more than I expected.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal, emo, crazy or anything I was just practicing. Normally a cut like this would take forever to heal and leave a scar but I looked down at my arm to see it healing abnormally fast. The cut vanished without a scar, nothing, like it was never there. I shrugged, I would try more often and a deeper cut to find out what my limit was but the pain was more than what I would like to talk about. That's why I keep a knife on me, so whenever I am numb, bored or something along those lines I would have a quick stab to see how fast I heal or even if I heal.

I glanced over to the clock, it was six. I couldn't help but laugh because my alarm was set for 5:30. I spent a half hour listening to those beeps. _Sigh_._ I should get dressed for school_.

_School?_ Then it hit me, hard, in the face. I'm sure anybody who was going into high school for the first time would be nervous. I'm a sophomore but because I have been traveling the world most of my life, I was always home schooled by my mother, Janette.

Funny though, that's when it first happened, a year ago, Janette was trying to get me to memorize act one and two of Romeo and Juliet, I was concentrating too hard and I began to feel light headed and the feeling in the tips of my fingers were leaving. Water from the sink, the toaster, my books and other object began to float around the house. I was in so much shock and exhaustion, all I remember was everything going black, and then waking up in The Royal London Hospital.

And there told me and my parents that apparently I'm a late bloomer and my power came too fast and too sudden that my body and mind could not handle it.

Now everyone, weather you're a super or a normal human, knows that you have to at least one parent that has a superpower but as far as I know neither Janette or Scott have powers or _super_powers. The feeling in my fingers tips began to leave, I got lightheaded again and it felt like some weight was taken off my shoulders only to have it replaced by a heavier one. "AM I ADOPTED?" I yelled through clenched teeth only to have the doctor call for the nurse. Then I went out, again.

I should have known too, I mean I look nothing like Janette and Scott. Janette has deep brown eyes and deep chocolate long wavy hair- the kind you would find in those Pantene Pro-v commercials. My father, Scott has short black hair –that is now graying- grey eyes and an awesome goatee. In short they both look like models and were absolutely perfect for each other –couldn't find a happier pair.

I on the other hand, have deep blood red, mahogany hair –as I like to call it- that sticks out in all directions and is always dry-looking, I have major bed head. My eyes are a greenish-blue that compliment my heart shaped face. I have a pale ivory, unblemished completion (probably because I can heal uber fast). I've been told I look very frail and delicate because I'm so small, not short -I'm 5"6'- I'm just petit, Janette says I have a dancer's body.

I personally don't think that I am pretty but when we were in Venice, a man once told me '_oh così state stordendo, una creatura impossibile bella' _Scott told me he said I was a beautiful creature.

If I had to be classified into a stereotype I guess you could say I'm a basketcase/artsy fartsy/'the one who drinks loads of tea and coffee'/a bookworm or a social outcast. I have always had trouble making friends because I was never in one spot for long. But hopefully being in a school for 3 years there might be someone.

"Via? Are you up? Its 6:15, you don't want to miss the bus honey."

"Yea I'm up mum"

_I should get ready_, so I randomly picked up a tank top and a pair of old ripped jeans. I looked out the window; it looked kinda cold might as well bring a scarf and my old biker jacket.

Downstairs as I ate my toast and drank my tea Janette told me to go strait to Principal Powers's office and wished me luck and I received a kiss on the cheek form her and Scott –the traditional first day of school morning. At the bus stop there was no one but a bench beside a huge oak tree, so I decided to give my green converse a rest and sat down and have a smoke.

The bus came finally. I threw my fag away and bordered the big yellow automobile. Although I had my ear phones jammed into my head and everything was inaudible, I could still see people whispering to their neighbor. I just picked an empty seat and kept to my self.

Not far into the ride two seatbelts suddenly warped themselves around me, holding me down. Few seconds later I felt this horrible gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach and I looked out the window to see nothing but clouds._ Oh my god we are falling. _I just closed my eyes in fear, obviously. Then another unknown force pushed me back into my seat. I opened my eyes to see I a school sitting on giant saucer. _You've got to be kidding me._

After the seatbelts let us go we were free to get off the bus and enjoy the first day of school. The freshmen were easy to spot, walking around aimlessly, all jumbled together looking for something, anything, perhaps a blinking neon sign that said _freshmen, this way… __to your doom_ or something along those lines.

But I knew where I had to go and in some odd, greedy way that made me feel better, better than those freshmen who have know all their life that they had super parents.


	2. we all know gym sucks

I slowly made my way through the school, keeping my head down but taking everything there was to be taken in. I walked on the windowed side of the hall, where are no lockers, so I wouldn't bump into anyone. Fortunately for me I made safe and in one piece to the secretary's office.

"Hello?"

"Yes, ah you must be Via, right?"

"Yup, that's me"

The secretary just got up to me to sit down and walked right trough the wall behind her. A few seconds later she popped her back through the wall.

"Principal Powers will see you now," I got up from my seat and I didn't know if I was suppose to go through the wall too, "by the door dear," She answered.

The principal's office was pearl white, same as the rest of the school, the back of the room was lined with white lilies and the room gave off a fresh vanilla smell. Principal Powers was dressed in an all white suit and A-line skirt, very professional.

"Please, have a seat," She pointed to the white chair behind me, "would you like some tea, coffee. We have some cookies too?"

"No." I said, too quickly.

"Alright," she looked taken aback then she look up at the sectary still standing behind me, "I will have my usual and that will be all Mrs. Vanders, thank you."

And with that the secretary left the room the same way she came in.

"Well, welcome to Sky High, Miss Carvier. I hope your bus ride was enjoyable…" she waited for me to affirm this, I just nodded instead.

"Well Miss Carvier," she sounded unsure of my lack of enthusiasm, "I have personally and the rest of teachers seen the tape and your records from The Royal London Hospital that gave me."

This wasn't new news to me, in every room of the hospital there are security cameras and my little fit I had when I found out I was adopted was caught on tape. The records were to keep track of me because I was an anomaly- I could heal myself in a few seconds and control objects around me.

"So you won't need to go through Power Placement." She continued on about the rules, expectations and other 'need to know stuff'.

"Here is your timetable the room numbers are beside the teacher's name," she handed me the sheet of paper and pointed to various spots with the end of her pen,

"I will walk you to your first class. What is it?"

I checked the paper and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Mad Science with Professor Medulla?"

"Alright, please follow me."

She led me through a bunch of hallways and stopped before a locker,

"This is your locker" she gave me another paper, "that is the combo and number of the locker."

We then started to make our way down to the basement, all the while pointing to room and stating their purpose. We stopped at the 3rd door in the basement, printed on the window was 'Prof Medulla' and without knocking the Principal just opened to door and ushered me in.

Prof. Medulla was talking to the class before he noticed us.

"Ah, the new student, I presume?"

"Yes, this is Via Carvier," Principal Powers confirmed as she tapped me on the back.

"Yes, yes Miss Carvier, if you please take a seat so we may begin our first day back in our science class, hhmmm."

We learned safety rules, how to properly clean and handle equipment and who ever you sat beside was your lab partner for this semester. Sadly I didn't have one. _This will be a tough year._

My next class was 'Hero English' as if that was different from normal non-hero English. My teacher, Mrs. Noxins was a short chubby woman in her late 60's, she wore a warm smile that touched her eyes. She too told the class what kind of expectations and rules of the class we were supposed to abide. _Boring... _

Lunch was busy. Everybody was running around to get the best table and sit with there friends. I walked into to the vast room and almost every seat was taken, I suddenly felt so lost and insignificant, so I left to go eat my homemade lunch outside under a tree.

The sun was bright, warm on my pale skin and I was forced to recall that I was in a school for one thing and that that same school was floating miles above the earth's surface. I suppressed a shiver as I made my way down the front steps to a massive oak tree. _This tree shouldn't be up here, I shouldn't be up here_.

I impatiently ate my wannabe sandwich and pulled out an old French book; Zone, when a movement in the right corner of my eye caught my eye. A boy a year older than me, dressed in all black with bits of red gave off the presence of '_bad boy' _or_ 'don't mess with me'._

Surprisingly he pulled out a book too and started to munch away on his apple he had in his hand. He must have known I was starring at him because he looked my way, I gave him a weak smile then he looked away. After that he didn't pay me any attention, even when I passed him to go inside, I thought that was kinda rude.

My next class was hero history with Mr. Kinners. I sat by my self in the back. Mr. Kinners self proclaimed he was a no nonsense man, all work assignments were to be clean copied and that just because it's the first day back to school he wont spare our egocentric lives with no homework but instead gave us chapter 2 to read in our text book and write a paper on the matter. The class just moaned inexasperation_. _Hewas not a happy man.

I had to go back to my locker for the 3rd time today get to my P.E. attire and just followed the crowd, hoping it was the right crowd, to the gym. The gym itself was massive, with scores from past years hanging on the walls and a score board that said _Heroes_ and _Villains_ instead of _Home_ and _Visitor._

But what shocked me most was the gym court it was made up to be like a rink of some sort. Inside the rink was random street objects; a lamp post, mail box, a dumpster. On the left side of the rink was stands and the herd of students were taking spots on them.

The stands were not very crowded so I sat alone off to the side but not to far so that people could spot me out so easily as the _'new girl'._

Mr. Boomer came in -from the coach's locker I assume- and proudly introduced himself as _the _Coach Boomer.

"Now for all of you it's second year, so I don't have to tell you how to behave, got it?..." he leaned back and held his chin high "... and since I'm in a _very_ good mood I've decided to let you play _Save the Citizen."_

Apparently this must be like a fun game for super heroes because the whole class cheered.

"Lash, Speed you wanna be Villains?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the reply came form in the crowd.

"Abrams and Aciane, gear up, you're the heroes, come on faster."

I soon discovered that _Save the Citizen _was a game of some sort with a lot of violence, and here I was thinking that violence was a big 'no. no' in schools but I also didn't think there could be a school flying over our heads_._

I didn't feel interested in the 'game' and because my lack of knowledge in the subject I felt that I need to have a head start on the history homework.

_'Chapter two; Salem witches' truth'... _I began to read. '_The Salem witches were in fact not witches but rather superheroes who were mistakenly accused. Their families came over from England in'...._

"Hey new kid!" coach called out.

I assumed he was calling a foul of some sort. "Bookworm! _DO YOU HEAR ME_?"

I was fit by some unknown force that knocked me over, I hit the back of my head on the seat behind me and my book went flying out of my hand.

"So you think that because you've got a level 5 power you think you can read through my class?"

"No," I choked out, I was terrified.

"That was a rhetorical question, Miss... uhh," he has to look at his clip board to know my name, "...Miss Carvier."

"Sorry," I said very quietly, I was so embarrassed but he heard it.

"Humph, Miss Carvier," he really was enjoying this; _pick on the new kid yeah!!_

"Is this game a little too _boring_ for you?"

I didn't want to lie so I didn't answer.

"Have you ever played?"

I shook a no.

"Well here you go, a chance to prove how dumb this sport is; tomorrow you can play against our leading Villains, got it?"

I was astonished, "What?!"

He just gave me the hand signal for 'shut up now, _I'm_ the boss not _you_'.

"Class dismissed." He called out.


	3. Dustin

Every eye, even those who tried not to look, was on me. I could hear snickers, whispers of pity and scoffs as they passed by.

I tired compose my self - _act cool_ - but I just felt robotic. I walked again on the side of the hallway, not to bump into anyone, with my head down but I could still see and feel people eyes on me.

Oh god this blows, after reading my hand for my homework, getting all my shit together I head off to the bus and giving a fake smile to the cheery bus driver I sat down and prepared for an awesome bus ride home.

People were still boarding the bus when I realized I was early, and then again I did practically run to my locker then to the bus. I was on the verge of a daydream when a boy's voice asked me if the seat next to me was available.

"Sure," I removed my bag from the seat and shoved it by my feet with more brutality than necessary.

"Hi, name's Dustin." His hand was out for a handshake.

"Uhh, it's Via" I awkwardly took his hand.

"ohh, So you're the new kid?"

"You make that sound bad" he chuckled a soft laugh at my lame joke.

"I saw you in gym today, do you have a partner for tomorrow?"

"Partner?"

"Yea," he said like I was stupid, "for Save the Citizen"

"I got in trouble for not paying attention, so I do even know how to play it."

"Really?"

"I have only known about this school and my power for about a month, so can you please just tell, with out making me feel like an idiot, before I have to look like a complete fool in front of the whole school?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry", he put his hands up in surrender, "it's just funny."

I tired giving him a warning look.

"Well see, there are two teams; the Villains and the Heroes." I nodded when he looked up at me. "In the centre of the arena, there is this huge machine that has these spinning, crazy sharp blades and there is this doll, or citizen if you will, that you have to save from being cut up to pieces from those blades and you being the Hero, so you have to stop the citizen from being 'killed'" he made air quotes, "but the Villains are gonna try and stop you from saving the citizen, ¿comprende, amiga?"

"Sure, I hope so. But you said something about a partner"

"Well yea, two _Heroes_ and two _Villains_" he leaned back into his seat.

"But I don't have a partner…" I started to panic, and apparently it was obvious.

"Relax… Coach Boomer isn't that mean,… well actually" he looked over at me, I was still panicking," just messin' with ya.

Don't need to have a heart attack on me, just ask someone to be you're partner." he gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"But… but I don't even know anybody"

"You just met me"

"Yea, but…"

"yea but what…?" he said in mock offence. "Are you too good for me - being a level five and all?"

"Arrgh" I cried in aggravation, "I don't understand this school."

"Here dude, I will be your partner and you won't have to do a thing, I've played Save the Citizen loads of times I know what I'm doing" he bragged, "all you have to do is stand still and look pretty."

"I will make some contribution…" he raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"I will try."

"Oh, this is my stop"

"What?"

"My stop, where I get off" he pointed. I followed his to the window and realized it was my stop too - there was my bench and the oak tree.

"Oh wait it's mine too" I didn't even remember the flying part or the big strapping buckles either – I must of imagined it this morning.

We walked down the street, a few moments not saying anything. Standing up I saw he was maybe 6 feet tall. His lanky form was hardly hidden under a tight white and yellow hoodie, his hands were in pockets of his blue jeans. His light brown-orangeish hair was held down by a blue baseball cap.

"So Via, where did you live before this?" thankfully he broke the silence

"You know the Jacobine Carvier cars?"

"Yea, man those are nice cars, my dad has one. A red Maltrix-Altrav."

"Well my Grandfather, Jacobine Carvier, was the founder, so my family has the luxury of traveling the world. The last place we were was London, England" I probably sounded bitter, for obvious reasons.

"The only reason why we came here was for school...I was home schooled by Janette, my mom".

"What about you…Dustin?" I nearly forgot his name.

"Well my Dad, Dr. Gram , is the best lawyer in New York…" he was very proud of this. And now I understood how his father could afford his red Maltrix-Altrav.

But his big grin faded "…and my mom – she was the super, who I got my powers from – she died in battle, fighting Baron Battle." He stared forward, I had the impression him and his mother were close.

"Oh, I'm sorry" whispered loud enough form him to hear.

"Nahh" he shrugged, "you didn't know, besides Baron Battle's in jail; for all the crap he did."

Again we walked in silence. I didn't know what to say in response to what he told me and he was probably thinking of his mom.

"Oh here is my house!" I almost passed it, it seems so unfamiliar. He looked up, startled by my voice.

"Ha, you move in to the Norman's house?" he chuckled, his face bright again, I couldn't help but smile.

"Why? Is it haunted?" I asked trying to look scared

"Oh yea… there are tons of ghosts in there, the worst kind too. Mr. Norman will eat your toes if you don't wear socks." He played a long.

"Oh _really_? Well then I will have to remember to always put some on."

"You better or the guys at school will be calling you the toe-less wonder."

"Ha, ha. You're _so_ funny." I said monotone. We were finally at my door and I was about to say my goodbye when instead I asked "so you must live near, right?"

"Yea. See that white house over there" he pointed two houses over and across the street

"Look there's your dad's red Mal-thingymabob…"

"Maltrix-Altrav" he corrected.

"Yeah, I know squat about cars"

"That's groovy, I'll teach yea."

"hhmm, sure. Good luck with that."

"so", he hesitated "so will I see you tomorrow? Like on the bus?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool" he seemed happy, "well I have to go, gotta friend comin' over." He started to make his way to the sidewalk and I was opening my front door when he yelled,

"Hey! Now you know where I live, you should come over, to hang. Don't worry about tomorrow, I won't let you die and we _will_ save that stupid doll!"

"Thanks" I called back and waved goodbye.

"And who was that?" Janette asked when I got inside.

"Mom, were you spying on me?"

"Well, maybe I was but it was not my fault, I was sitting here and the window was open. You two just have very loud voices."

"Sure, well I'm gonna go and drop off my crud here and do my wondrous homework. Where is Dad?"

"Oh he's over at the neighbor's getting to know him"

"Why are you not over there?"

"Well the man's a widow and very boring honey, Scott was having fun."

"I see kay, well I'm off" I ran up two sets of huge stairs - this house was massive.

"Don't forget to feed Oliver and we are going to speak to you about your day at dinner. I'm making your favorite; samosas." Janette called form below.

In my room I dropped off all my junk and got the fish food and walked over to his tank. "Hello Oliver" I said to the goldfish.

"Here, some food for you. Sorry I didn't say hello this morning I was in a rush. It was my first day of school and I already got in trouble with my gym teacher but I did make a friend, his name his Dustin, he's very nice and funny. But I won't forget you, you'll still be my best friend, kay? But now I have a shit load of homework for Mr. Kinners."


	4. CCK and Sam

"So honey tell us about your day" Scott encouraged, "Your mother says she caught you talking to a boy"

"A cute one at that" Janette finished, winking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Well today was fun, I like my teachers but Mr. Kinners doesn't seem very happy. Oh I get to play in some game -I think it's called _Save the Citizen_ - you have to save some doll from its doom using your, umm, powers. I got chosen to do it." I sorta lied there but they don't need to know that I got in trouble.

"Make any friends at school?" Scott asked me looking over his glasses.

"I met a guy named Dustin; he lives over in that white house with the big pillars. He's really nice." I shoved some **samosas** in my mouth greedily.

"Oh I think i was talking with his father today. Is his dad a lawyer?"

"Yea."

* * *

I was eating breakfast when Dustin came to my door with a skateboard under his arm urging me out the door.

"Come on slow poke, we're gonna be late" he said after I closed my front door and started walking to the sidewalk

"No we are not, I am _never_ late, beside it's only 7:00, bus comes at 7:30 and it only takes 5 minutes to get to our stop."

"Well in that case you can push me there." He sat down on his board with his knees up to his chest.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope" I started to walk away.

"Your funeral!" he called after me.

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"Well you might have to go against Lash and Speed. I have been told that they are almost unbeatable..."

I pushed him _all_ the way to the bus. "I hope you know you weight a ton" I told him when we boarded the bus.

"You're just jealous".

"Of what?"

"My hair" he stated proudly.

At the next stop an African-American boy in a purple polo came on and held out his hand for a high five to Dustin as he sat beside us. "

Hey, what's up C.C.K. and who is this?"

"C.C.K.?" I asked. "

It's my nickname; Carbon Copy Kid"

"Why?"

"It's my power I can change into people. Watch i'm gonna change into Sam here." He pointed to his friend. And before my eyes his skin, eyes and hair became darker. His orange t-shirts changed to Sam's purple polo. Every detail was there, even Sam's almost invisible freckles.

"Oh my god that's _creepy_." Dustin and Sam just laughed together in perfect harmony with the same voice which sent a shiver down my back. _Creepy_. Sam held out his hand to me.

"Hi I'm the _real_ Sam Jackson, I have acid spit."


	5. would you like death with that?

When I reached my locker the first thing Dustin cried out was:

"Hey cool your locker is exactly one locker away from mine. What are the odds?"

"One in a lot?"

"Ha you my friend, are funny. I must keep you close." Dustin leaned over, cupping the side of his mouth and in a loud whisper said, "Trust me, Sam is a bore."

"Well thanks for the warning, there _C.C.K."_

"Anyway what's your first class, I will walk you there."

"It's science with Mr. Medulla."

"Same here." he said as he slammed his locker close, "ready?"

"So what other class you have? I mean other than science and gym?"

"Well I got English and history. But what I don't get is; how is 'Hero English' different than 'Normal English'?"

"In Hero English you learn about catch phrases and other than that the two are the same."

We talked about class and school stuff mostly on our way to class; we couldn't really get into anything else because the walk was only so long. In class I sat beside Dustin only because his lab partner wasn't there and I was lonely. I tried to concentrate on science but his kept drawing me little doodles of Godzilla eating Japan.

The rest of the morning went uneventful. At lunch, instead of eating outside I ate with Dustin and this gang. Dustin felt the need to point and tell who and what people of _Sky High_ were.

"See those chicks are the cheerleaders, mostly have weird athlete abilities. There're really annoying, hot but annoying.

That group over there is Will's group, I don't have a name for them yet but 'Will's group' will do fine- for now."

"What's so special about them?" I asked. "There mostly sidekick, but they don't like being called that, the proper term is '_Hero Support'_.

The boy who wears red white and blue all the time is Will Stronghold he got super strength ad fight and the girl beside is his girlfriend; Layla Williams, she can control plants, there're the only heroes there.

The yellow guy is Zach Braun; he glows."

Seeing my raised eyebrow he shrugged in response.

"Don't ask, there powers are weird, I mean, worst than the freaky deakies over there." He pointed to some gloomy Goth kids.

"The orange guy melts into an orange goop, his name is Ethan Daniels and that purple girl- Magenta -- can shape shift… into a purple guinea pig."

"Yea I think I sit behind _the green girl_ in history."

After a very informative lunch and my second went by quickly mostly because every one did their homework and Mr. Kinners was in a good mood, ...I think?

I was in a good mood; there was a spring in my step, I had some new amazing friends and classes are a breeze.

"Ready for gym, partner?" Happy mood gone now…

"Gym?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Don't worry just do as I tell you and you really wont have to do a thing." He said so calmly.

In the gym, it was crowded, so much more crowded than yesterday. _People who don't even have this class are here to see me get plummeted_.

All the rules Dustin told me previously were running through my head. _Run, doge and grab doll._

At the bottom of the stands near the door, Dustin handed me what looked like football shoulder pads, chest pads, thigh and shin pads and gloves with pads on those!

"Is this really all necessary?" the look I received scared me, his face almost said to me '_we will be lucky if we get out in one piece'_ or '_the school want us to wear more protective gear than this…_'

I preferred the latter.


End file.
